Manos entrelazadas
by xLittleRed-NekoChan
Summary: "Ambos se pusieron a discutir en modo de broma, entre gritos, insultos, palabras, golpes y todo lo demás, sus manos se entrelazaron al igual como estaban sus vidas… entrelazadas."


**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la cual amamos locamente, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

"**Manos entrelazadas"**

La chica de cabellos azules caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles del tranquilo distrito de Nerima, perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada gacha, observando sus pies atentamente como si contara sus pasos.

Cuanto habría pasado de la boda fallida... ¿4 o 5 días? ¿Una semana? ¿Hace cuanto que se encontraba evitando con tanto ahincó su prometido? Ni ella lo sabía con exactitud. De hecho no le gustaba, no le agradaba ser tan indiferente. Le hubiera gustado seguir como antes, pero cada vez que salía a colación el tema de su fallida boda, y de la presunta declaración de Ranma... le ponía los pelos de punta y los nervios a flor de piel. Aun podía recordar como en el monte fénix, encontró a su prometido abrazándola con anhelo como si se iba a desvanecer en algún momento, recuerdos hacían que una profunda felicidad pero a la vez vergüenza creciera en su interior ¿Y qué mejor que ocultarlo bajo la máscara de indiferencia por la culpa de su tonto orgullo? Bah, el chico tampoco estaba tan cariñoso exactamente, a veces sentía como una tristeza la invadía al saber que su prometido no se encontraba en la casa. Su cabeza no le daba tregua, pensamientos del joven artista marcial con alguna de sus hermosas prometidas la sacaban de quicio, con rabia golpeó una muralla provocando que quedara una marca de sus nudillos.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió nuevamente ¿Y si lo de la declaración había sido un juego de su imaginación? ¿Y el estaba enamorado de alguna otra chica? ¿Y si...? Se abofeteó mentalmente, debía de dejar de pensar tanto en él, además de que la culpa aun le recaía por no a verle dicho al chico que el agua del Nannichuan se encontraba en el Dojo, así podría a verse curado pero no, ella quería darle la tonta sorpresa que nunca paso ya que todos los malditos se enteraron y por desgracia, el maestro Happosai se la tomó confundiéndola con Sake. Se sentí mal, bastante mal... además ¿Y si él se encontraba enojado por haberle ocultado tan importante detalle? Seguramente ahora la odiaba, la chica suspira de manera cansina, pero luego sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar de tal manera. Pero el sentimiento de culpa la carcomía, ya no podía esta así, debía hacer algo para remediarlo... pedir otra cura ¿El guía se la enviaría? Lo dudaba bastante, a pesar de que había ayudado en el Monte Fénix, le era difícil creer que el Guía se Jusenkyo le entregaría la cura así de fácil, por lo tanto esa idea estaba descartada.

La muchacha siguió caminando perdida en sus pensamientos, caminando sin rumbo ya habiéndose desviado del camino al Dojo, apretaba fuertemente su maletín buscando ideas. Fue entonces sin saberlo y sin esperárselo que acabo frente al conocido local de Okonomiyakis el Ucchan's donde trabajaba su amiga y rival, Ukyo Kuonji, el aroma a los deliciosos panes de la castaña atrapó sus sentido y su estomago gruñó, ¡Decidido! Entró al Ucchan's, encontrándose con una enorme cantidad de clientes.

— ¿Pero qué...?

El lugar estaba totalmente acumulado de gente, debe ser porque era la hora de almuerzo, intento hacerse paso empujando a las personas hasta que logró llegar a la barra, Ukyo y Konatsu hacían todo lo posible por atender a la gente y que se vaciara, Ukyo cocinaba, servía y entregaba la orden, al igual que Konatsu que además limpiaba los útiles de cocina, su pobre amiga-rival tenía una expresión de cansancio y desesperación, a pesar de que le dejaba un buen dinero, era agotador tener que atender a toda la gente hambrienta y desesperada que iba a esa hora al negocio.

La joven de cabellos azules carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de la castaña, esta de inmediato desvió la mirada de su trabajo para ver a su rival en el amor y amiga, sus ojos tenían una expresión de pánico al sentir como la gente se acumulaba cada vez más y además se quejaban de la mala atención, devolvió su mirada a la chica de ojos marrones y una idea surgió en su mente, con rapidez soltó las espátulas y le tomó las manos a su amiga rogándole con la mirada.

— ¡Akane por favor te lo ruego ayúdame con el negocio, estoy desesperada con tanta gente!— Rogó la chica mirándola con ojos suplicantes, tuvo que retomar su labor ya que las personas reclamaban del mal servicio del lugar, la chica de cabellos azules salió de la barra intentando caminar hacia la entrada de la cocina, cuando lo logró se puso a lado de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis.

— ¡Pero tú sabes que no se cocinar, podría matar a todos tus clientes!— Exclamó la chica alzando sus brazos, Konatsu le entrego una fila de platos los cuales los colocó en la mesa alado de la plancha en la que estaban los panes japoneses.

— No te estoy diciendo que cocines, solo sirve, entrega ¡No se!— Le dijo desesperada con tantos ruidos, la peli-azul frunció el ceño, salió de la cocina y se paró en una mesa totalmente iracunda con la gente que se movía como ratas en busca de sus alimentos.

— ¡Pueden callarse maldita sea!— Gritó fuertemente provocando un profundo silencio en el lugar ante la perpleja mirada de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis y de Konatsu—, ¡Si quieren comprar sus alimentos y comer podrían formar una fila ordenadamente y sin gritar como monos!— Agregó con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera por arte de magia la gente se fue formando en dos filas largas ordenadamente, se bajó de la mesa y entró a la cocina siendo recibida por una sonrisa de la chica castaña.

— ¡Akane! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres genial!— Le dijo Ukyo completamente agradecida por la acción de la peli-azul, causando un leve sonrojo en esta.

— Tranquila no fue nada— Le contestó llevando una mano detrás de su nuca. Entonces Konatsu llegó con Ukyo, y después de darle una leve sonrisa a Akane habló:

— Ukyo-sama, dos de camarón, tres de verdura y carnes, un mixto y uno de pollo— Y volvió a irse a entregar los pedido que Ukyo desesperada antes había dejado junto a la plancha. Obviamente ahora había más calma en el local, alguna gente cuchicheaba sobre la actitud de la peli-azul y no faltaban las malas lenguas que aun recriminaban el servicio. Comenzaron nuevamente a desordenarse pero basto solo una mirada de la heredera del Dojo Tendo para que volvieran a sus filas.

— A la orden— Ukyo ya un poco más calmada se puso a cocinar sus especialidades, incluso con una leve sonrisa. Konatsu volvió a los minutos con más pedidos y recogiendo 3 de los Okonomiyakis, entonces fue que Akane, tomo otros tres y partió a las mesas, "feliz" entregando los pedidos, ante la atenta mirada de Konatsu y Ukyo los cuales inevitablemente suspiraron aliviados y luego se observaron sonrientes ante la ayuda que la muchacha les había prestado aquella agotadora tarde de ventas.

Y así siguieron hasta más o menos las 18:00 hrs, Ukyo cocinaba, Konatsu salió a hacer una entregas afuera y Akane se encargo de las mesas y los Okonomiyakis que la gente pedía para llevar, el negocio poco a poco se fue vaciando y a diferencia de un principio, todos felices dando una buena crítica tanto del exquisito sabor de la comida, como del buen servicio.

Konatsu volvió, Akane termino de limpiar una última mesa y Ukyo de atender a un último cliente cuando, llegó la hora del descanso y el Ucchan's cerró, con los tres adentro. Se dirigieron al interior del hogar de Ukyo con permiso de esta, a una pequeña salita donde los tres se sentaron completamente agotados.

— Uff ¡Que tarde! ¿No?— Dijo la castaña obviamente cansada, pero bastante alegre, para luego dirigirse agradecida a Akane—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

La peli-azul abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por el ninja femenino— Ukyo-sama tiene razón, muchas gracias por su ayuda Akane-san.

— N-no... No fue nada— les contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Como que no fue nada? Por Dios Akane ¡Estuviste genial! Tuviste que a verle visto la cara a todos los clientes— Alagó la cocinera con una enorme sonrisa agradecida—, por cierto— Murmuró sacando su monedero, de este sacó dinero y se lo ofreció a la peliazul.

— ¿Que…?

— Ten, es tu paga por ayudarme durante toda la tarde, te la mereces— Dijo extendiendo su mano, pero la chica se la corrió delicadamente mientras negaba con las manos y con la cabeza.

— No es necesario Ukyo, enserio— Comentó pero la cocinera de Okonomiyakis le abrió su palma y le puso el dinero, mientras la miraba con una amistosa sonrisa.

— Vamos Akane, el dinero te puede servir para comprarte algo o puedes simplemente ahorrarlo— Insistió Ukyo a decir verdad ese dinero le serviría para lo que tenía pensado hacer su pregunta mental era ¿cómo podría tener más dinero?

Konatsu le hizo un ademan a Ukyo para que se acercara, la castaña le hizo caso y el ninja le susurró algo en el oído a lo cual la cocinera embozo de inmediato una gran sonrisa por lo que le dijo.

— ¡Qué gran idea Konatsu!— Exclamó emocionada Ukyo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él. Con emoción se reincorporó poniéndose al frente de su rival en el amor pero gran amiga la cual la miraba curiosa.

— Akane, ¿te gustaría trabajar en el Ucchan's?— Preguntó emocionada la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Venía llegando del negocio de Ukyo, era de noche y su familia debería estar preocupada, seguía recordando la razón por la que acepto el trabajo que le ofreció la cocinera _"Para comprar unos pasajes a China para Ranma y que se pueda curar además de poder evitar estar mucho tiempo con él, al menos hasta que se me pase la vergüenza"_ Pensó, a ella no le importaba mucho la maldición de su prometido, pero a él si le importaba y mucho.

Al entrar por la puerta su hermana Kasumi la miraba claros signos de preocupación.

— Akane-chan ¿Donde andabas? estaba muy preocupada— Dijo la mayor de las Tendo con un gran alivio, la joven de cabellos azules iba a responder pero la puerta del hogar se abrió fuertemente.

— ¡Kasumi! ¡No la encuentro que...!— Su gritó quedo hasta ahí cuando sus ojos vieron la figura de su prometida, ¿donde había estado? la había buscado durante dos horas más o menos maldita marimacho que le hacía preocupar.

Akane se quedo paralizada al observar el rostro del muchacho de trenza, en el cual al principio se mostraban claros signos de preocupación, pero luego se fue enfureciendo, Ranma dio un paso hacía la chica y le gritó:

— ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!— _"¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenias!"_ Pensó.

Esperó la respuesta de la muchacha con el ceño claramente fruncido, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó y se mantuvo completamente serena.

— ¿Te importa?— Expresó por fin la chica para sorpresa de su prometido, el cual aun más enojado, pero como un berrinche de niño.

— ¡Claro que me importa!— Chilló el chico mientras la enfrentaba con la mirada ¡Si tuviera idea de cuánto lo había hecho preocupar! La busco desesperado por todo Nerima y ella ni rastro.

— Pues yo no tengo interés en contarte— Le dijo ella completamente indiferente mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacía la escalera, con paso firme, aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza, pues al ver a Ranma lo único que se le venía a la mente era lo de la pasada boda y lo de su "declaración" aunque no estaba completamente segura de si era real o no. Suspiró y cuando llegó a la entrada de su habitación volvió a gritar— ¡Así que no te metas en mis asuntos y déjame en paz!— Le regañó y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo.

Abajo se quedo un pasmado Ranma...

A ver, recapitulemos, ¿Que había pasado?

Él había salido de la escuela, estuvo un par de horas en el hogar cuando se da cuenta que su prometida no llegaba, se preocupó, Kasumi lo había mandado a buscarla, pero aun que ella no se lo pidiera él iría igual. Había estado casi dos horas buscándola y no había señales de ella. Pensó que tal vez la habían secuestrado, atacado, ¿mata...? no eso no. El punto es que él llega al hogar para avisarle a la familia que no la encuentra y lo primero que se encuentra es con la joven sana y salva en la casa y sin signos de culpa por su atraso... Y para adornar el pastel ella le es indiferente. _"Tonta marimacho, pechos planos con cuerpo de gorila"_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Kasumi había mirado la escena y solo dio un suspiro para retirarse a la cocina, hizo una cuenta regresiva del cinco al cero, y cuando justo la cuenta dio uno...

— ¡Maldita marimacho fea mal agradecida!— Gritó enojado el chico de la trenza dando un fuerte portazo retirándose del hogar, suspiro nuevamente, su hermana y su futuro cuñado nunca cambiarían...

Él chico de la trenza se encontraba en el Dojo practicando algunas katas arduamente para desquitar su enojo, la indiferencia de su prometida no le gustaba en lo absoluto, se sentía como... ¿vacio? Bah, quien se pondría así por una tonta marimacho como lo era Akane. "_Tú si te pondrías así_" Dijo una voz en su interior, murmuró unas maldiciones por lo bajo, desde la boda fallida que ambos eran indiferentes uno con otro, él lo hacía para tapar la vergüenza que tenía al recordar como se le había declarado, ¿Y ella? ¿Por que lo hacía? no la entendía.

Se sentía bastante extraño, es obvio que a él no le importaba lo que le sucediera pero... bueno quizás le importaba un poco, el punto es que, ser ignorado por ella... le ¿Dolía? ¡Já! Claro como si eso fuera posible. El muchacho siguió practicando, ahora se encontraba lanzando patadas al aire y puñetazos, descargando su ira ¿Y si ella se veía con otro? ¿Sería posible? Eso lo hizo quedarse en un estado de shock. ¿Sería posible?

Frunció el ceño y apretando los puños salió del Dojo, con la mandíbula tensa, se subió de un salto al tejado y caminó sobre este marcando bien sus pasos, furioso se colgó de la ventana y estuvo a punto de casi romperla de un golpe, cuando la vio.

Tranquila durmiendo, con su respiración acompasada y una expresión de paz en su rostro, se encontraba levemente sonriente, con sus cortos cabellos desparramados por la almohada. Esa simple imagen a él lo dejo sin defensas, sus brazos cayeron, y embobado se quedo observándola, durante mucho minutos. Hasta que finalmente ya convencido de que no la podía despertar y de paso que no la podía dejar de observar con cara de bobo enamorado, se fue... tambaleándose un poco.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3 pm cuando Akane, salía del colegio tranquila, paciente sin ninguna actitud sospechosa, se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras caminaba solitaria. Siguió su camino normalmente, pero se desvió del Dojo hasta llegar... al Ucchan's, en el cual entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y muy animada.

— ¡Hola!— Saludó la peli-azul apenas divisó a Ukyo y a Konatsu, fue recibida por una enorme sonrisa de ambos y con gran afecto.

— Hola Akane-chan— Saludó también la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, el lugar no se encontraba totalmente lleno de gente así que la joven de cabellos azules solo suspiró aliviada.

— Ukyo, ¿me prestas el baño?, no quiero estar con el uniforme toda la tarde— Dijo la chica sacando una bolsa negra.

— Por supuesto, entra derecho y es la tercera puerta— Contestó la castaña cocinando los deliciosos panes japoneses, al cabo de unos minutos la joven de cabellos azules volvía con un lindo vestido color verde. Konatsu le entregó un delantal color blanco para que no se ensuciara.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?— Preguntó Akane mientras por atrás se hacía un nudo para afirmar el delantal.

— Tenía muchas entregas que hacer y Konatsu no sabe preparar Okonomiyakis— Respondió simplemente, el pan japonés que estaba listo lo puso en un plato—, es para la mesa tres— Avisó, Akane lo tomó rápidamente y lo depositó con cuidado en la mesa correspondiente, los clientes le brindaron una sonrisa y empezaron a comer.

— Hoy está más vació que ayer— Comentó la chica tomando la orden de una de las mesas, la cocinera frunció el ceño, la mesa que estaba tomando la orden la joven estaba compuesta por cinco chicos que le mandaban miradas pervertidas a su amiga.

— Ayer salimos temprano como a la hora de almuerzo, en las tardes como a esta hora no se llena, mas tarde puede que vengan más clientes— Contestó Ukyo, lanzó una mini espátula contra la mesa de los jóvenes los cuales se tensaron al ver la mirada asesina de la castaña, todos sabían que la dueña del restaurante era bastante buena en las artes marciales así que no se arriesgarían a que la chica los pudiera destrozar.

— Idiotas, Saotome es prometido de la dueña del restaurante si nos metemos con ella lo más seguro es que nos mate— Comentó uno de los chicos.

— ¿No se han dado cuenta? La chica linda que nos tomo la orden es Akane Tendo, también es prometida de Ranma Saotome, solo que a ella es a quién protege más, además viven en la misma casa y van a la misma escuela— Comentó otro de los chicos, todos se tensaron, lo mejor sería no meterse con las chicas.

— Para la mesa uno Akane— Dijo entregándole dos platos con Okonomiyakis, la chica los tomó sonriente y los fue a depositar a la mesa. Desde la otra mesa la llamaron para pagar y además de dejarle propina, trabajar le resultaba genial...

Así se paso toda la tarde hasta la noche, Akane tuvo que salir repetitivas veces del restaurante para dejar Okonomiyakis a domicilio, su bolsillo estaba lleno de propinas al parecer, se corrió el rumor de que una nueva chica muy hermosa estaba de mesera en el Ucchan's provocando que se llenara de jóvenes, tener a la peli-azul como empleada le resultaba muy bueno a Ukyo, además de que su amistad se entablaba más.

— ¡Adios, hasta mañana!— Se despidió la chica saliendo del restaurante.

Ha pasado una semana más o menos desde que Akane aceptó el trabajo de mesera y repartidora con Ukyo y Konatsu, todas las tardes después de la escuela iba al Ucchan's y allí se quedaba atendiendo clientes y ayudando en todo lo posible hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pero... por otro lado.

Ranma estaba desesperado, su prometida desaparecía todos los días sin dar señales, no tenía idea de donde podía andar a pesar de que había revisado toda la ciudad buscándola exceptuando, las casas de sus prometidas es obvio que allí no se encontraría considerando que todas se detestan. Su preocupación aumentaba, día a día, minuto a minuto el paradero de Akane le inquietaba demasiado. Todas las tardes al terminar las clases se decidía a seguirla, pero la vergüenza, el recuerdo de la boda y de su declaración le hacían detenerse.

Agrégale... ¡Qué la maldita marimacho le era indiferente! ¡No lo miraba! ¡Apenas le contestaba con un "Si" o un "No" o un "Déjame en paz"! Eso no le agradaba en nada al pobre chico. _"¡Já! Estúpida niña, como si me importara donde andas"_ Eso pensaba también siempre que ella llegaba a la casa y le dedicaba una mirada indiferente. Aunque el chico por dentro se moría de ganas de saber donde andaba, también se moría de... celos ¿Y si ella se encontraba con otro chico después de clases? Él siempre quería preguntarle eso, pero como era olímpicamente ignorado no se le había presentado la oportunidad al muchacho.

Ahora... Ranma se encontraba caminando por la cerca mirando fijamente el horizonte, cuando esta se acabó, pegó un saltó y sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente al Ucchan´s. Ranma se quedó divagando entre entrar o no... Al final se decidió por ingresar al local de su mejor amiga, estaba muerto de hambre además... necesitaba consejos. A diferencia de siempre estaba vez entró y se sentó saludando a la muchacha con una sonrisa un tanto falsa y un movimiento de manos:

— ¿Que hay, U-chan?

— ¡Ran-chan!— Saludó la cocinera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se desvaneció al instante al notar el deplorable estado de su mejor amigo, suspiró— ¡Ay, Ran-chan! ¿Por qué esa cara?

El chico se la pensó un segundo, después de todo Ukyo era su mejor amiga, incluso como había pensado antes de entrar le podría pedir ayuda, podía confiar en ella lo sabía, y lo firmaba con su propia sangre, así que luego de un suspiró:

— U-chan... resulta que yo... — pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

— ¡Ukyo!—Gritó la peli-azul entrando con una inmensa sonrisa— Termine todas las entregas de la tarde, y me dieron mucha propina, además dicen que vendrán a comprar pronto y...— su voz poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose al encontrarse con la profunda mirada del Oji-azul— Ra-Ranma—sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

— ¿A-Akane?—Dijo el muchacho incrédulo ¿Qué era eso de las entregas? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

La chica no estaba en mejores condiciones, ver a su prometido ahí al principio le llenó de celos ya que estaba con una de sus prometidas, pero eso después paso para darse presa al pánico y a los nervios, ¿Qué haría ahora que Ranma sabía a qué se dedicaba? Maldita sea, Ukyo no le estaba haciendo de mucha ayuda ya que permanecía en silencio observando curiosa la escena, al parecer su prometido salió de su estado de shock y la miró seriamente con un toque calculador.

— Akane… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?— Preguntó minuciosamente mitad de su pregunta le fue dirigida al aire ya que la chica avergonzada salió corriendo del lugar, sabía que no tenía caso ocultarle lo obvio pero al menos tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar como explicárselo.

Ranma al ver como la chica se le escapaba corrió rápidamente tras de ella, sus preguntas tendrían que ser respondidas ahora mismo, por otro lado, la castaña dio un suspiro al ver a la joven pareja irse, sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería y al menos ya estaba lista, con un suspiro se puso a continuar con su trabajo pero un pequeño cerdo hacía entrada del negocio haciendo que la chica dejara lo suyo y fuera a recoger al pequeño y adorable cerdito.

— Hola Ryoga, ¿Estás perdido?— Preguntó con una tierna y linda sonrisa causando un sonrojo visible al pequeño cerdo, esta acción causo una risa por parte de la cocinera, tan tímido que era…

* * *

Ranma perseguía a la chica la cual no daba ni intenciones de parar, cansado de esto y con la paciencia agotada apuró su paso y con una mano sujeto firmemente pero a la vez delicadamente el brazo a su prometida con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

— ¡Ya detente de una vez! ¡¿Por qué mierda corres?— Gritó el chico al ver como la joven forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre que permanecía firme ante todo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!— Exclamó la chica ya sin intenciones de correr, el chico al escuchar la palabra "me duele" de inmediato le soltó el brazo como si su piel quemara, los ojos cafés de la joven se cruzaron de inmediato con la mirada azul del chico, está bajo la mirada avergonzada al recordar los sucesos que habían pasado y mucho más al escapar tan cobardemente.

— ¿Qué hacías en el Ucchan's?— Preguntó Ranma después de un largo momento en silencio, la chica levanto su mirada al instante ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso era idiota o no se había dado cuenta?

— Trabajaba y ¿tú que hacías ahí?— Contraatacó rápidamente intentando cambiar de tema.

— ¿eh? Yo… un momento, no intentes cambiar el tema— Dijo descubriendo a la chica— ¿Trabajando? ¿Para qué? A ti nada te hace falta en tu casa y si así fuera el caso, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— Espetó escapándosele de la boca lo último haciendo que un gran sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas—. Digo, ¿somos prometidos, no? Di-digo que pro-pronto nos ca-casaremos ¿no? ¡No! Digo…— Balbuceó con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas al igual que a las de la joven, aun que por dentro se sentía feliz, tenía que decirle sus propósitos al chico, así sería mejor ¿no?

— Necesitaba el dinero— Soltó de sopetón la chica haciendo que su prometido dejara de lado sus balbuceos.

— ¿Para qué?— Preguntó aun con los nervios a flor de piel, la chica solo bajo la mirada dispuesta a contarle todo así al menos ya no se sentiría tan culpable.

— Tendría que ser una sorpresa pero… bah ocurre que, el día d-de nuestra boda, ya sabes…— Dijo no pudiendo evitar ponerse sonrojada al igual que el chico—, ese día yo sabía acerca de la cura pero no te dije ya que era como regalo de bodas, cuando el agua del Nannichuan fue tragada por el maestro Happosai me dio mucha culpa al saber que no pudiste curarte por un tonto capricho, si te hubiera dicho antes ahora podrías ser un chico normal, no te estoy diciendo que no seas normal o algo por el estilo. De todos modos sabes que a mí no me importa tu maldición ya que de todos modos eres el Ranma que yo conozco, pero también se que es muy importante para ti y para tu orgullo, es por eso que quiero el dinero para comprarte unos pasajes a China y así te puedas curar. Losient…— Su monologo fue interrumpido por la mano del chico que le tapó la boca, alzó su mirada encontrándose con la mirada azulada del chico, solo que esta demostraba una inmensa ternura y… ¿amor?

— Hablas mucho ¿sabes?— Dijo tiernamente quitándole la mano de la boca—. Niña tonta, no te tienes por qué sentir culpable de algo que no fue tu responsabilidad, la culpa fue de nuestros padres y en parte la mía, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto y mucho menos te tienes que disculpar. Yo… te quería dar las gracias por lo que intentabas hacer por mí— Agregó el chico jugando nervioso con los dedos y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole un toque inocente.

— Uh… como eso de ¿intentabas hacer por mi?— Preguntó viendo lo tierno que se veía su prometido no pudiendo soportar embozar una leve sonrisa haciendo que los nervios del chico crecieran más.

— Pues… con que ya no tendrás que trabajar con Ukyo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y quién te dijo que ya no trabajaría con ella? Me divertía en cierta forma y mi amistad con Ukyo se entablo más, además de que tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, si tan solo trabajara unos días más podría…

— Ya te dije— La interrumpió—, no es tu culpa y no es necesario que tú me compres los pasajes, el dinero que tienes te pertenece y con él harás lo que quieras, yo ya buscare una forma de conseguir mi cura, ahora tengo otras prioridades— Dijo cruzándose de brazos por atrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Otras prioridades? ¿Cómo cuales?— Preguntó inocentemente la peli-azul dirigiendo su mirada al joven artista marcial que por algún motivo se puso sumamente nervioso y colorado tratando de todas las formas escapar de la mirada tierna de su prometida.

— Pu-pues… ya sabes pri-prioridades— Balbuceó mirando las nubes como si fuera la gran cosa.

— Ya sé que son las prioridades tonto, te estoy diciendo ¿Cuáles?— Preguntó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos frunciendo levemente el ceño por los nervios del joven artista marcial.

— ¡Tú eres la tonta!— Gritó defendiéndose del pasado insulto.

— ¡Ranma!— Gritó la chica harta de tantos intentos de cambiar el tema, si ella tuvo que confesarle sus motivos de trabajar ¿Por qué él no podía decirle sus supuestas prioridades más importantes que su propia cura?

— Y-yo pues, veras… yo arreglé unos asuntos c-con nu-nuestros padres so-sobre nosotros dos ¡N-no! Di-digo so-sobre el compromiso— Tartamudeó Ranma jugando con sus pulgares totalmente nervioso y con un sonrojo, la chica bajo sus brazos y miro seria al chico ¿Qué asunto había hecho con sus padres respecto al compromiso? ¿Romperlo o…? la gran duda creció en su cabeza, un brillo en sus ojos apareció no sabiéndose identificar si era de tristeza o ilusión confundiendo en gravedad al chico que aumento más sus nervios.

— ¿Qué asuntos?— Preguntó la chica bajando su mirada sabía que lo mejor no era ilusionarse de Ranma todo se podía esperar. Por otra parte el chico de la trenza vio el deje de tristeza de su prometida, sospechaba que ella pensaba que había hecho algo malo, lo mejor era aclarárselo para que no se hiciera ideas erróneas.

— Akane… yo le dije a nuestros padres que… en un futuro cercano posiblemente si quieres po-podríamos organizar otra boda…— Espetó con voz suave aun que los nervios se notaran, la chica se sorprendió rotundamente ¿otra boda? Alzó su mirada chocando con la mirada azul, esta demostraba una profunda ilusión—, di-digo esta vez sin invitar a los locos, sería algo privado, así podamos casarnos sin interrupciones y-y unir nuestras vid… ¡No! Di-digo empezar una vida juntos… ¡No! Lo que quiero decir, ¡rayos! ¡Tú ya me entiendes! ¿T-tú quieres o-otra boda?— Preguntó totalmente tenso y sonrojado, la chica no pudo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa por lo tierno que se veía su prometido en ese estado, ¿Así que otra boda… eh?

— Tal vez— Respondió simplemente con una hermosa sonrisa, sacó su lengua en modo de broma y se fue corriendo lentamente y dando algunos saltitos dejando perplejo a su prometido ¿Tal vez?

— ¿Tal vez? ¡Tal vez! ¡¿Cómo que tal vez? ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡Cómo puedes decir que tal vez!— Exclamó corriendo hasta alcanzarla ya que estaba a poca distancia.

Ambos se pusieron a discutir en modo de broma, entre gritos, insultos, palabras, golpes y todo lo demás, sus manos se entrelazaron tiernamente mostrando una unión al igual como estaban sus vidas… entrelazadas.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

**Akane-chanSaotome**

_Ah! . nuestro primero one-shot juntas *O* Me siento tan emocionada ¿Que opinan? ¿Merece Reviews o algo más? Ojala les guste nuestro primer intento (la verdad yo estuve un tanto ocupada con la escuela, pero igual intente ayudar con el desarrollo del one-shot) Le prometo que estoy saltando de saber su opinion, gracia a xLittleRed nuevamente por comenzar conmigo esta nueva travesia, estrenando con un pequeño one-shot_**  
**

_Besos los amo! n.n_

**xLittleRed**

_¡Hola! Ame el one-shot *-* es como tan... kawaii xd ojala les haya agradado tanto como nos agrado a nosotras escribirlo *-* es nuestro primer intento y creo que nos salio bien pero igual quiero su opinion! ¿Qué les pareció? espero sus reviews con los brazos abiertos :D ~ Gracias a Gabby otra otra otra vez por dar esta gran idea de escribir juntas :B No les gasto mas tiempo xd ¡Dejen sus reviews!  
_

_xLittleRed ~_


End file.
